The present invention relates to a brick cutting apparatus, and more particularly to such a brick cutting apparatus which enables the brick to be positively supported on a base frame for positive cutting by a disk cutter.
A regular brick cutting apparatus, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a base frame 10, a guide track 11 provided at the base frame 10 at the top, a straight bar 19 longitudinally provided at the base frame 10 at the bottom, an angled fender 12 at one side of the base frame 10, a slide 13 slidably mounted on the guide track 11, a cutter holder 14 pivoted to the slide 13, the cutter holder 14 having a locating frame 140, a handle 15 fixedly connected to the cutter holder 14, a disk cutter 16 fastened to the 15 cutter holder 14 by a screw bolt 17, and a stop plate 18 having a mounting portion 180 connected to the locating frame 140 at the cutter holder 14. When in use, the brick 2 to be cut is placed on the base frame 10 and stopped at the angled fender 12 between the straight bar 19 and the disk cutter 16, then the handle 15 is turned 20 downwards and pushed to move the slide 13 along the guide track 11, causing the disk cutter 16 to cut the brick 2. This structure of brick cutting apparatus is still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of this structure of brick cutting apparatus are outlined hereinafter.
1. With respect to durability and stability of the use of the disk cutter 16: As illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the disk cutter 16 is simply a thin, circular blade having a center through hole 160, which receives the screw bolt 17. Because no reinforcing means is provided to secure the connection between the disk cutter 16 and the screw bolt 17, the disk cutter 16 tends to be damaged, or forced to vibrate during a cutting operation. PA0 2. During a big area cutting operation, as shown in FIG. 2A, a part of the brick 2 protrudes over one vertical side wall 1 of the base frame 10 (see FIG. 1), and is suspended in the air. Because the suspended part of the brick 2 has a weight, a downward pressure must be employed to a part of the brick 2 above the base frame 10, causing the brick 2 to be firmly held down for cutting, and preventing the brick 2 from falling out of the base frame 10. PA0 3. Because the length of the mounting portion 180 of the stop plate 18 is not adjustable, the cutting angle of the disk cutter 16 and the pitch between the straight bar 19 and the disk cutter 16 can not be adjusted subject to the thickness of the brick to be cut.